


Наваждение

by Tanka_Moreva



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanka_Moreva/pseuds/Tanka_Moreva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Поттер обнаруживает странную колоду у себя в кабинете.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наваждение

**Author's Note:**

> GredAndForge, спасибо за помощь в вычитке)

Колода карт лежала на рабочем столе в пустом и запертым всеми возможными заклинаниями кабинете.

— Вроде ее не было, когда мы уходили на обед? — Рон задумчиво почесал затылок.

Гарри подошел ближе и протянул руку.

— Не трогай! Вдруг проклято!

— Они теплые, будто живые, — Гарри провел ладонью над колодой.

— Отойди немедленно!

— И безобидные.

Если, конечно, может быть безобидным магический артефакт.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Чувствую.

Рон фыркнул, но ничего не успел сделать, так как Гарри взял в руки колоду и стал ее перебирать, рассматривая внимательно каждую карту.

— Смотри, эта дама похожа на Джинни.

Яркая, с волосами цвета вспыхнувшего пламени, очень похожая на Джинни, если прибавить той лет десять или больше, одеть в старинное зеленое платье со смешными фиолетовыми рукавами-колоколами и с бледно-лиловыми кружевными воротником и манжетами, дама улыбалась им с белого плотного картона и сперва не двигалась, как изображения на маггловских фотографиях. Но когда карта похолодела, рисунок ожил.

— Корвин? — произнесла дама с карты.

Да нет же! Не с карты, а из открывающегося портала — в защищенном от всех порталов, портключей и аппараций кабинете главного аврора.

Такого просто не могло быть, но было. В лицо Гарри и Рону дул свежий морской бриз, а дама, настоящая дама, сидела за круглым столом, заваленным свитками бумаги, и ничему не удивлялась. Только шагни — и окажешься у нее в гостях. И шагнуть хотелось нестерпимо.

Гарри мигом перевернул карту рубашкой вниз, и портал исчез.

— Что это было, Гарри? — зачем-то шепотом спросил Рон.

— Наваждение. — Гарри старался говорить обычным голосом. — Из Ультрафокусов, конечно. Джордж прислал новую разработку.

Он смахнул карты в ящик стола и решил отвлечь Рона запрещенным приемом:

— Рапорт, Рон. Ты обещал его сдать к трем. Сегодня.

Рон разочарованно выдохнул. Гарри его понимал. Самое противное в их работе — постоянное заполнение бумажной чепухи. Они тонули в регистрационных формах о проделанной работе, в рапортах, отчетах по отчетам, распоряжениях и указах. О школьных эссе вспоминали с нежной грустью — как везет ученикам Хогвартса.

Как только Рон вышел, Гарри открыл ящик стола, быстро перебрал все карты, найдя те две — которые не хотел бы показывать Рону.

На одной был изображен он сам в черном плаще с застежкой в виде серебряной розы. Черные волосы, зеленые глаза, правда, без очков; зачем-то в правой руке меч, постарше меча Гриффиндора, хотя Гарри, конечно, мало разбирался в холодном оружии. А вот на другой была изображена незнакомка, чем-то неуловимо похожая на него: с такими же черными волосами, но синими глазами. Тоже в черном плаще с серебряной каймой.

Она была красива, и от этой красоты сводило горло.

Гарри никогда ее не видел, он не знал, кто она такая, но глядя на нее, вновь ощущал невосполнимую утрату.

Она была печальной и очень далекой, такой же далекой, как Сириус, упавший в Арку Смерти.

Чем дольше он смотрел, тем холодней становилось в кабинете. А он снова и снова вспоминал, как Беллатрикс отправляет Ступефай — и смех Сириуса обрывается.

Окна и стакан с водой заиндевели, а изо рта пошел пар, когда он увидел не только Сириуса, но и ее.  
Как она падала в бездну. А он снова и снова не успевал.

Воздуха перестало хватать, а сердце сдавило, будто его голову обхватили склизкие в струпьях руки дементора. Он зажмурился, но видение стало только ярче.

Что же это такое?

Гарри открыл глаза и вновь достал карту с рыжеволосой красавицей. В кабинете ощутимо потеплело.

— Что-то случилось, Корвин? — спросила дама. — Ты надолго пропал, ходили слухи, что тебя держат в плену. Ты сбежал? Вернулся в свое любимое Отражение?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, вы ошибаетесь. Я Гарри Поттер, и не знаю вас.

— Опять амнезия? Конечно из-за смерти Дейрдре, а потом плена. И конечно, принца Амбера нельзя удержать в плену. Особенно тебя. Никто не мог. Тебе случайно не помог Мерлин? Знаешь, он мне очень нравится…

Гарри сжал голову руками.

Она говорила и говорила, и с каждым новым словом Гарри становилось трудней дышать. Ему казалось, будто он сходит с ума: его жизнь, такая устоявшаяся и привычная, таяла, становилась все более и более призрачной. Джинни и их первенец, Джеймс, работа и друзья — неужели это миражи? Неужели он их себе придумал?

— Хватит! — вырвалось у него, когда сделалось совсем невыносимо.

— Ты не готов пока вернуться, — спокойно произнесла дама. — Ничего, я подожду еще лет сто. Как будешь готов, свяжись со мной. Я отведу тебя к Огненному пути — и ты все вспомнишь.

Перед глазами вспыхнул ярким пламенем лабиринт — еще одно нелепое наваждение. Гарри помотал головой, прогоняя его.

— До связи, — хлопнул он ладонью по карте.

— До связи, — отозвалась незнакомка, и пропала.

Гарри прошелся по кабинету, борясь с желанием надраться виски. Запер от греха подальше карты в сейф и, черкнув отписку начальству, выскочил из душного министерства. Ноги сами понесли его прочь из квартала по Лондону. Спустя несколько часов разглядывания Тауэра, Темзы и туристов, Гарри очутился в Сохо. В одном из туристических магазинов ему попалась на глаза белая роза Ланкастеров, сделанная из серебра — обычная брошка, не очень-то и дорогая.

Неплохой подарок для Джинни. Он давно ей ничего спонтанного не дарил.

А для Джеймса он нашел мягкую игрушку — черного ворона.

Пора была возвращаться домой.

Гарри свернул в безлюдный тупик и аппарировал.


End file.
